


Incubus

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had just closed his eyes and settled down for sleep when his blankets fell off the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for 'Spock gets turned invisible (by some handy plot device, transporter/aliens/a wizard, etc.) and uses his new found invisableness to spy on Kirk when he undresses, works out, goes to the bathroom, etc. And when he can control himself no longer fucks Jim while still invisible (can be consensual or non con, IDC just as long as it's hot and filthy). '

Jim had just closed his eyes and settled down for sleep when his blankets fell off the bed. 

Opening his eyes, Jim rolled onto his back and, propping himself on his elbows, half sat up. He had no idea how the hell that had happened. He might have been half-asleep, but he was sure he hadn’t moved. The blankets hadn’t even fallen off the side of bed, they had somehow slithered right off the end. That made zero sense.

Shaking his head and deciding he was way more tired than he had realized, he started to sit right up in preparation for retrieving his errant blankets.

Something shoved him back against the mattress.

“Whoa, not cool.”

The mattress rocked exactly as if something was climbing onto it. Jim actually rubbed his eyes, but no, there was definitely nothing there.

A heavy weight settled on each of his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Jim tried to buck up against it, then slide sideways out from under it but the weight remained implacable.

Jim yelled as something pinched his nipples roughly, first the left, then the right. He swiped blindly at the empty air and yelled again when his flailing hit something. Hitting the something did nothing to dislodge it, the weight merely shifted draping over his pelvis and lower torso and cinching tight around his wrists.

Breath quickening with what was definitely not panic, Jim struggled. He tried to draw his feet up to kick the weight off, but it eased between his legs, spreading them and pressing down on his vulnerable groin.

Sharp pain had him staring down at his chest. His right nipple was stiffening erect under the influence of nothing he could see. As he watched it grew red and puffy and sore. The pain zinged straight to his cock and soon he wasn’t twisting beneath weight solely to get away. The attention switched to his other nipple.

He couldn’t deny any longer that he was achingly hard. Giving up on sanity, Jim threw his head back, closing his eyes and moaning when sensation seemed to double now his brain was no longer struggling with discrepancy between what it saw and felt. Pushing up against the weight he rutted against it in earnest. And maybe he was going mad, but he could almost taste the weight’s smugness at his reaction.

Something rasped against each of his sensitized nipples in turn, too hot and sandpapery to be the tongue it felt like. A cool draught of air made him shiver, then another lap of sandpaper and Jim bucked up against the weight, gasping out his climax.

The pressure around his wrists relaxed and Jim regained control of his arms. He was too wrung out to do more than shove feebly at the weight. His struggles rubbed his still too sensitive cock against the weight and he whimpered.

The weight remained relentless as Jim slowly gave in to the unequal fight and lay still. A sharp ripping sound startled him, a strip of his sheet appeared and before he could react his arms were being tightly bound together at the wrist.

That definitely spoke of a human level intelligence. Jim licked his dry lips.

“Hey buddy, why don’t…”

There was another ripping sound and a balled up piece of sheet abruptly shoved itself into Jim’s mouth. Jim’s throat worked as he tried to spit it out. It pressed harder into his mouth and his nostrils pinched themselves closed.

His panic, which had faded under his orgasm, came back full force. Struggling had had no effect on the weight, so instead he let himself go completely limp.

The pressure on his nostrils released and the weight vanished. He shuddered, desperately sucking in great gasps of air. When he made no further attempt to dislodge the gag, something patted approvingly at his hair, then stroked against his heaving chest. Quick, tight pressure against his cock and he was suddenly hard again.

A flash of silver caught his eye, the small emergency flashlight he kept on his bedside table was floating down the bed to settle between his legs. Lifting his head from his pillow and craning his neck, Jim watched with a sense of unreality as the smooth handle of the flashlight rolled in the cooling puddle of his come. 

He tried to close his legs against the inevitability of it, but the weight was still there waiting. It pushed back against his inner thighs, spreading his legs until they hurt before relenting. Jim didn’t resist any further, the rough cotton gag in his mouth a warning against angering the thing.

His ass cheeks spread themselves open as the flashlight positioned itself against his hole. Nothing happened for a long moment, giving plenty of time for the inescapability of the event to hit the pit of his stomach, then the flashlight pushed steadily inside him.

It was cold and hard and implacable. It wasn’t that big but it felt huge shoved into his unprepared ass. He squirmed and bore down, taking it in as best he could. Finally the whole body of the flashlight was inside him, only the wider head still sticking out obscenely.

Jim panted through his gag as the pressure returned to his cock, squeezing and releasing, making him twitch and clench down on the flashlight. When it had amused itself enough tormenting him, the flashlight started to move again. It fucked in and out of him slowly and deliberately, nudging his prostate on each stroke.

He tried counting the movements to keep some kind of control but shortly after the seventeenth he lost it completely. Lifting himself up so he supported himself on his shoulders and feet, he began to jerk his hips and meet the strokes, forcing the pace faster.

One final shove of the flashlight and scrape of his prostate and he was ready to come again. He screamed into the gag as painfully tight pressure cut off his climax just as it began.

Bruises formed on his hips as he was flipped over onto his knees. The flashlight was pulled out of his ass and something else jammed in. Jim screamed again. It was huge, too big and hot to be a human cock. It was rough too, rasping against his insides with little stabs of exquisite pain in sharp counterpoint to the grinding ache of his over filled ass.

As the thing thrust into him again and again, Jim helplessly worked himself against it. He needed to move, needed some sense of control as it pulled on his cock, driving him to orgasm before stopping him just on the brink.

A particularly brutal shove had Jim sliding up the bed. His hips were seized hauling him back as the thing inside him swelled, growing harder and hotter until Jim thought he would split open. He choked against the gag as he tried frantically to suck in more air. A rough squeeze of his cock and was coming, crying out as his orgasm forced him to clamp down tighter on the thing inside him. He blacked out as pain and breathlessness overwhelmed him.

 

He came to sprawled on his back on his bed. He swallowed, relieved the sensation of choking was gone. The slight shift in position made him moan as aches and memory flooded back. Glancing quickly around the room he couldn’t sense anything out of the ordinary.

Trying to move his hands, he found they were still tied together at the wrist. His ass felt painfully used and there was still something wedged inside him. Jim closed his eyes against the image of what he must look like, hands pinned high above his head, nipples swollen, legs spread wide, flashlight sticking out of his ass.

Forcing himself to concentrate on the basics, he brought his hands into view and, with the help of his teeth, fought his way free from the strip of sheet. He pulled the flashlight from his ass, biting back a yelp of pain, and tossed it in the trash. Feeling gaping empty and sore, he staggered awkwardly into the bathroom for the small tub of soothing cream Bones provided him without looking him in the eye. Applying it wasn’t fun, but as the cool numbness spread through him so the aches and memories receded.

A shower would have been nice but he felt to wrecked to consider it, so he walked back to his trashed bed and carefully bent to pull the blankets back into place.

He stared at his bed for a long moment.

“Computer, report occupants of room JK-Alpha-1.”

“Captain James Kirk.”

“Computer report occupants of room JK-Alpha-1, other than Captain James Kirk.”

“No other occupants.”

“Computer, lock room JK-Alpha-1, Protocol D5K3-Delta-47.”

“Action complete.”

Jim grabbed the sweatpants still abandoned on his floor from his afternoon trip to the gym and pulled them on. Then he climbed back into bed. He was tired, he would worry about everything tomorrow.

 

The next day everything had taken a step further back into unreality. Going on shift he found they had passed through a small ion storm the previous day. Working back, he realized it had been shortly after that he had started to feel that indefinable sense of presence that should have alerted him to the fact that something was wrong.

“Why was I not informed?”

“I saw no reason to trouble you, Captain.”

Jim blinked at the creamy satisfaction in Spock’s voice.

“I want to know these things, Spock. Were there any problems?”

“There were no lasting effects.”

“Right, good.” He sat down gingerly in his chair. “Carry on.”

By the time his shift was over he had decided to write the whole thing off as an insane ion storm induced hallucination, and had turned his attention to trying to figure out what making Spock act so smug.


End file.
